


forgive me

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: it’s his birthday, and it seems like nobody remembered. (sike!)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	forgive me

Bird song fills the room, Bokuto’s eyes fluttering open as he feels the warm caress of the sun on his face. He hums, taking a moment to be grounded, lips cracking into a smile as he thinks of this as the universe’s way of greeting him.

_Sorry, Taiyou-san_ , he thinks, rolling over to the other side, draping a hand across his beloved. _I want someone else’s kisses today._

But instead of your lips against his, he is met with the cold touch of your pillow, plush underneath his chiseled arms. Bokuto sits up, head swinging around in search for you. “Love?” He calls out, voice still hoarse from disuse, only to be met by eerie silence.

For a moment he panics – _oh my god you’re abducted by aliens Oikkun was right they do exist what am I going to_ – before his golden eyes settle onto the post-it notes on the night stand, the familiar swirl of your handwriting calming his racing heart.

> **Had to get to work early. There’s breakfast in the fridge.**

> **Love you.**

He smiled, hearing your voice through the letters. _It can’t be helped_ , he thinks, stretching as he makes the bed. I’m sure we’ll get dinner later.

His day starts and ends the same way it does – a morning jog, catching breakfast, then heading to the gym for training. Bokuto visibly perks as he sees his teammates, a hundred-watt grin on his face as he waits expectantly.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?”

The dual-toned man falters as Hinata stares at him quizzically. He turns to Atsumu, who is too busy practicing his sets to return the look. Bokuto’s heart clenches as he racks his brain. _Didn’t I tell them last week?_ His thoughts are cut off by the sound of a whistle, and off they go to begin their drills.

The day is normal – too normal.

If anyone notices his distance, they do not show it. Instead, Bokuto is left to wonder whether he was the paranoid one, and that he was just making a big deal out of it all.

“Omiomi!”

The outside hitter looks up from his drink, quirking an eyebrow at him. “What day is it today?” There is a tinge of hope in Bokuto’s voice, either for the realization of his teammates or the confirmation of his suspicions. That he’s worrying over nothing, and that’s it’s actually tomorrow –

“September 20th, why?”

He sputters, shaking his head with a smile. “Nothing, nothing!” Before he could back away and collect himself, it’s Atsumu that rubs salt in his wound, albeit unknowingly.

“You have something for today, Bokkun?”

Golden eyes scan each one in the room for any hint of a lie. For a tiny slip in whatever mask they were wearing. Surely, they didn’t forget. But he is met with confused glances and empty eyes, to which his heart breaks even further.

Bokuto manages to smile, his entire body taught as he holds himself back from making a scene.

“No, nothing at all.”

* * *

“Hello?”

At the sound of his best friend’s voice, the owlish man visibly perks up, his voice loud into the phone. “Akaashi! Are we still grabbing drinks tonight?”

“What do you mean, Bokuto-san?”

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. Ever since they graduated, whenever they were in town, he and Akaashi would get drinks on each other’s birthdays. It was their yearly tradition – he couldn’t possibly forget.

“Did we plan to meet tonight?” There is a scuffling, and in the background, he hears a commotion.

“– _I’ll be right there!_ I’m sorry, Bokuto-san, it seems like I can’t go – _how clumsy can you be?_ – can we reschedule for next week?”

The ace feels the air leave his lungs, lips quivering as he held the phone close to his ear. “S-Sure, ‘kaashi, it’s fine…” He makes a hurried excuse, his breathing labored as tears spot his vision. With trembling hands, he looks for your contact, breathing out a sigh when he sees your name pop up at the top of his screen.

> **Something came up. Won’t be back until late :(**

It is then that he breaks, letting the reality of the situation catch up. “They forgot,” he whispers, head in his hands as he stares at the polished floor.

_Or they just don’t care._

The thought comes swift from a corner in Bokuto’s brain that he thought he had locked away. The feeling returns, prickling against his skin as it wraps its tendrils around him, his body heavy as he makes his way home.

_There you are, alone again._

A stone weighs on his chest, even as he stands upright, leaving his car at the gym parking lot in favor of taking the train. The feel of strangers against him is comforting in a way, the squeal of metal track enough of a distraction.

It isn’t until he’s in front of your shared apartment that he breaks down, tears falling freely as he struggles to insert the key into the knob, greeted by the stuffiness of an empty home.

“Kou?”

His knees buckle, knees buckling and falling into the ground the moment he’s in your arms. “You’re here,” he whispers, clutching your shirt like a lifeline.

“Beloved, look at me,” Your heart completely shatters at the sight, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as you tilt his face towards you. “Whatever happens next, **I want you to forgive me** , okay?”

Though confused, he nods, his hair tickling your nose. With a sharp whistle, the lights of the house turn on, revealing the very figures that had ignored him the entire day, accompanied by a chorus of “happy birthday!” and the sound of party poppers.

He stared with wide eyes at the sheepish looks of his teammates, the devious smile on his best friend, and the large grin on the faces of his highschool friends.

“I thought… you forgot…”

The room explodes with nervous laughter, as Hinata all but breaks into tears, earning a pat from the faux blond MSBY setter. “Let’s just say we’re really good actors,” Akaashi comments, the smile on his face evident of his amusement.

Bokuto’s heart stutters, trying to comprehend everything – only to be cut off by your lips against his. “Sorry for scaring you, Kou,” you whisper, pecking it once more for good measure. As you stand, his demeanor changes for a fraction of a second, lips dragging near your ear sending the heat to your face.

“You’ll make it up to me later.”

That evening, you shower him with both presents and affection, playing a round of catch up and Pictionary with his friends, cheeks hurting from smiling wide.

That night, you caress every part of him, whispering your adoration as you trail your lips through every part of him, relishing in the shudders that rack his body when you press his buttons just right.

The next morning, neither of you move an inch from the bed, basking in the comfort of each other – and the slight bruising on parts you never knew could even bruise.


End file.
